


Loud Heartbeats

by CaptainJA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slight Sciles, Slight Skittles, Stydia, a lot of it, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJA/pseuds/CaptainJA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t long before her eyes locked with Stiles’ own, far too quickly for the boy to look away, unfortunately. Not that he could have looked away even if he had wanted to, Lydia’s forest green eyes lived up to their comparison and Stiles could get easily lost in them (it was kind of, sort of really pathetic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's a bit of Sciles/Skittles at the beginning, just so you know. But the main thing is Stydia. It's unbetad so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Stiles asked the boy next to him, his voice showing how relaxed he was. Scott’s eyes turned to his companion, taking some time to admire him before granting him an answer. He let himself enjoy the beauty that the boy by his side possessed; from his numerous (and ridiculously cute) moles to his honey-like eyes, all swirling and heavy and sweet. He chose to focus on the boy’s mouth, especially, noticing the particularly smug curl of his lips. He knew that Stiles had realized what he was doing, so he relished in the pretty, pink blush that covered the boy’s usually pale cheeks.

 

“Yeah, you are,” Stiles rolled his eyes at the words, but Scott had been with him long enough to know that Stiles wasn’t actually annoyed. So he leaned in and gave the corner of Stiles’ mouth a quick kiss, short and sweet.

 

“So, are you going to catch up with Ally or are you going to continue kissing up to me?” Stiles’ head lolled around as he turned to look at Scott, the smirk that had been on his face suddenly playful.

 

Scott’s eyes flickered towards the couch once the words were out of the other boy’s mouth, unable to resist the temptation to take a glimpse of the sight on the other side of the living room. Sitting comfortably in an admittedly pretty and green couch (he had to hand it to Stiles, Scott had been scared that the boy would pick something awful) was a pair of girls chatting amiably as well as enthusiastically, as though they hadn’t seen each other in months rather than just a couple of days. He recognized the strawberry blonde almost immediately; even if Lydia’s fiery hair chose to disappear, she would always manage to stand out in a room. His gaze then travelled to the brunette next to her, soaking in the soft beauty that Allison had always retained. Scott then turned back to Stiles, whose eyes had a knowing look that he wasn’t bothering to hide in them.

 

“Nah, I think I’m going to stay with you for a little while longer,” To prove his point, Scott let his hand trail down the other boy’s arm before letting their fingers intertwine, a warm smile playing on his lips. Stiles then offered one of his own in return before leaning in and pressing his lips against Scott. The action was brief, with no real heat or second intentions behind it (something that was rare for Stiles), but it was a loving gesture and Scott could feel it from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. It filled him in a way that only Stiles could manage.

 

Speaking of which, it appeared that when they had pulled their lips apart, Stiles’ mind and eyes had wandered to something else; or, rather, someone.

 

“When was the last time you talked to her?” Stiles didn’t even need to ask Scott who he meant, Lydia had been one of the first things on Stiles’ mind ever since they were eight.

 

“Couple of days ago,” He replied, his eyes never straying from the girl’s fiery waves. “Finals really took a toll on her,” Stiles remembered the frantic phone calls and rushed breathing shoved into his ear with a bad signal at three am two days prior.

 

“How bad?” Scott asked, worry lacing his voice. Classic Scott McCall, Pack Mom Extraordinaire.

 

“Worse than usual,” Stiles responded, surprised to hear his voice sounding so similar to Scott’s. It appeared that being a worrier was a contagious disease.

 

“Then, why don’t you go talk to her? She’ll be much happier hearing from you.” Stiles considered this, pretending to weigh his options all the while knowing what he’d choose.

 

Scott stood after finishing, not bothering to wait for an answer. He let go of Stiles’ hand to give him a reassuring squeeze to the boy’s shoulder. Meanwhile, the boy that was still seated had to pretend that he didn’t miss the warmth that had been previously enveloping his hand. He looked up at Scott, who gave him his usual sunshine smile, and damn! It would be much easier to focus on the reassuring and comforting part of the gesture if the warmth radiating from the boy in front of him didn’t melt Stiles’ insides.

 

Oblivious to the boy’s inner storm, Scott left his side to go find Allison. He knew that Stiles and Lydia would eventually end up next to each other and taking away Lydia’s distraction was just the push they needed- and if he could get some time alone with Allison then, well, no harm done.

 

Stiles watched Scott lead Allison away from the couch and he very nearly managed not to roll his eyes at the sight. Keyword: nearly. His eyes then fell on Lydia, who appeared to be looking for a conversation in which she could make a surprise appearance. Stiles noticed how she almost went for Isaac and Erica’s, but she seemed to change her mind at the last second. After that, it wasn’t long before her eyes locked with Stiles’ own far too quickly for the boy to look away, unfortunately. Not that he could have looked away even if he had wanted to, Lydia’s forest green eyes lived up to their comparison and Stiles could get easily lost in them (it was kind of, sort of really pathetic).

 

Soon enough, a familiar tap tap tap was making its way towards Stiles in a way that sent his heart running. Lydia’s clicking heels got closer and her swaying hips had never looked so good.

 

“Hey, stranger,” The voice brought back so many memories and Stiles suddenly couldn’t remember how it possibly was that he had spent so much time without it by his side, all he knew was that he was surprised that he wasn’t actually floating.

 

“Hey, Lyds,” Somehow, his voice had been a part of a miracle and it managed not to tremble as he looked at someone who had totally gotten at least 300% more beautiful than the last time he had seen her, come one. Stiles swallowed his thoughts as he smiled while she sat down in Scott’s previous seat. “How’ve you been?” He asked her, because he hadn’t her crying over the phone two days ago. He hadn’t, he hadn’t, he ha-

 

“Fine, thanks.” Lydia smiled in that stupid way that made Stiles lose his train of thought and he had to focus extra hard to get back on track. “… And I really think I did a good job on it,” Stiles smiled, he knew how hard Lydia tried to do in school and he was glad it paid off.

 

“So, I take it you’re liking New York, then?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Yes, it’s amazing!” As enthusiastic as the phrase was said, Stiles still couldn’t help but feel as though he had suddenly swallowed a very large pill without any water. While he was glad that Lydia was enjoying the big city, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. And he knew that it was selfish, but he was kind of hoping that Lydia would have hated it there and moved to a school closer to him.

 

“Then you’re staying there for another year?” Stiles didn’t miss the sympathetic look that appeared in Lydia’s eyes, because of which he added. “Yeah, obviously, that’s great for you! Fantastic, really,” While the words weren’t exactly what he had in mind, Stiles _was_ being sincere, so why did it feel like he was lying through his teeth?

 

“Stiles,” Lydia started, but apparently, Stiles’ mouth had other plans that didn’t involve her finishing that sentence.

 

“No, no, no, it’s ok. It’s your life and your school and you love it, right? Right, yeah, you do so you should stay there,” The word vomit was embarrassing, to say the least, but it also seemed impossible to stop. “Like, California and New York aren’t that far away, right? Opposite sides of the country, maybe, but not the world. I once made a friend on this game online and-“

 

“Stiles!” And wow Stiles was really glad that she had stopped him, otherwise he would have started rambling on MMORPGs and that would have probably lived on to become the worst moment of his entire life. Lydia punctuated her exclamation by grabbing his hand, making sure to grip it tightly.

 

“Yeah?” Stiles was out of breath already, which said a lot about his physical condition, and he was hoping that Lydia couldn’t tell about the desperate attempt that his heart was currently doing to escape his ribcage.

 

Lydia was a lot nice about the rambling than he had expected, though maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised. Instead of teasing him with big words and a sharp tongue, she let a soft smile curl the edges of her lips, her green eyes shining as they focused on his.

 

“I missed you too, Stiles,” And Stiles would be damned if he didn’t take advantage of that moment and kissed her.

 

He leaned forward, eagerly pressing his lips against hers. The sudden action caused for Lydia to let out a yelp of surprise, but it wasn’t long until she was kissing back, heated and sloppy and, really, in a way that was just a mess (and that was partially Stiles’ fault). But Stiles couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Lydia’s lips were sliding against his own in a way that suggested that they had never been apart. He knew that their lips weren’t exactly puzzle pieces made for the other that they didn’t really fit perfectly together, but that didn’t seem to matter. Lydia’s lips were full and pretty and pink and they were rarely used for bragging or sharp remarks unless their victim truly deserved them. She kissed him with heat and with want but not with longing, never with longing, because she was Lydia Martin and she didn’t pine. She was strong and vulnerable and she didn’t give herself away, she stood her ground and left her partner in a puddle.

 

Stiles, on the other hand, was completely different. Because his lips were thin and pale and were often turned up in a sly smirk that appeared with a smug look in his eyes and an inflamed ego when he won an argument. He pined and he longed for Lydia’s touch. He mentally wrote sonnets about her soothing smile and how her weapon-like tongue could also be the cure for an open wound. He composed poems on how he was one hundred percent sure that there never had been and never would be a prettier color than that of Lydia Martin’s eyes. So he gave her everything, he kissed her with all he had. All because he was unabashedly in love with Lydia Martin.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned before, this is unbetad so I apologize once more. Also, maybe this will become a series. Maybe not. I'm not sure yet.


End file.
